The Love Birthday
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Byakuya lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya dan Rukia pun mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Chappy Island. kejutan apakah yang akan diberikan Rukia untuk kakak tercintanya itu? Special Byakuya birthday, sekuel from Sweet Senbonzakura. RnR pleaseeeee..!


**The Love Birthday**

**Another story from Sweet Senbonzakura**

**&**

**Special fic for Kuchiki Byakuya Birthday**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : Anak dibawah 12 tahun tidak disarankan untuk membaca karena ada sedikit adegan yang rada-rada.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

KRIING....

Bunyi alarm jam weker menggema di sebuah kamar berukuran 4x5 meter bernuansa lavender. Sebuah tangan mungil menjulur dari dalam selimut untuk mengambil jam weker bergambar Chappy di atas meja itu dengan malas. Tak lama kemudian giliran kepala perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang muncul dari balik selimut itu.

Perempuan itu menguap sebentar sebelum melirik jam weker yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Ia menghadapkan jam weker Chappy itu di depan wajah cantiknya, melirik ke bagian jam, sekarang baru jam 06.00 pagi, ia ingin tidur lagi karena hari ini memang hari minggu dan artinya libur sekolah. Namun, sebelum ia sempat merapatkan selimutnya kembali matanya melirik ke kalender.

31 Januari.

Perlu beberapa menit hingga perempuan itu sadar apa arti dari tanggal itu. Perempuan itu mengerutkan alisnya, menatap lekat-letak kalender dengan tanggal 31 Januari yang dibulati dengan spidol berwarna ungu.

31 Januari. 31 Januari. 31 Januari.

Mata _violet_nya membulat sempurna setelah ingat apa makna dari tanggal itu. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri sebelum bergegas bangkit dari kasur empuknya dan segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Byakuya membuka gorden jendela kamarnya, dan seketika itu juga sejuknya angin pagi langsung menyapa tubuh tegapnya dan juga kimono tidur hijau lumutnya.

Kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke-28 itu menatap pohon sakura di halaman rumahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura basah yang berguguran ditiup semilir angin, pemandangan yang sangat menenangkan walaupun tidak seindah seperti di Mansion Kuchiki di Seiretei.

Ia bertahan menatap pohon sakura itu hingga sinar matahari mulai mengintip di balik gumpalan awan rendah timur dan tiupan angin berkurang. Ia menghirup udara pagi yang sekarang berubah menjadi hangat karena munculnya sang surya.

Pria bermata abu-abu jernih itu melangkah munuju ke meja kerjanya lalu mengambil sebuah kuas dan tinta lalu menggoreskan beberapa kata pada selembar kertas kaligrafi koleksinya yang sengaja ia bawa ke Karakura.

Ia menatap puas goresan kaligrafinya lalu beralih memandang dua pigura foto yang berdiri tegak di samping peralatan kaligrafinya. Satu foto adalah foto almarhum istrinya, Hisana, dengan wajah pucat yang lembut dan satu foto lagi adalah foto adik ipar atau adik angkatnya –yang sekarang sangat ia cintai-, Rukia.

Ia tersenyum kecil menatap foto dua perempuan yang sangat ia cintai itu. Hisana yang lemah lembut dan juga Rukia yang ceria dan manis, keduanya memiliki kelebihan masing-masing dan Byakuya tidak bisa memastikan untuk lebih mencintai siapa.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Byakuya melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk seseorang, ya seseorang yang pastinya sudah sangat ia kenal. Byakuya sedikit mengangkat alisnya, tidak biasanya Rukia sudah bangun sepagi ini ketika hari minggu.

Byakuya beranjak dari kursi yang terbuat dari kayu hitam pekat itu lalu melangkah ke pintu kamarnya.

"Nii-sama.. sarapan sudah.."

Rukia langsung tertegun saat Byakuya membuka pintu kamar. Ia terpaku dengan tangan yang mengepal seperti mengetuk pintu padahal pintunya sudah terbuka hingga kepalan tangannya itu tepat menempel pada dada bidang Byakuya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"M-maaf Nii-sama!!" Rukia menarik tangannya dari dada Byakuya namun pria itu menahan tangan Rukia dan beralih menggenggamnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Anu.. Itu.. Sarapan sudah aku siap kan," jawab Rukia dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu ayo kita ker ruang makan." Byakuya menarik tangan Rukia dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada perempuan mungil itu. Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat rona wajah Rukia yang memerah sambil terus menggandengnya ke ruang makan.

* * *

Byakuya memandang meja makan dengan wajah bingung. Hidangan yang dibuat Rukia hari ini tidak biasa, atau bisa dibilang mewah karena biasanya mereka hanya makan pagi dengan nasi goreng andalan Rukia.

"Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya makan pagi seperti ini, kau juga bangun lebih pagi hari ini." Byakuya menarik kursi dengan warna yang selaras dengan meja makan kayu jati itu lalu duduk.

"Emm.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo dimakan Nii-sama, nanti dingin," jawab Rukia sambil mengambilkan sesendok nasi ke piring Byakuya.

Byakuya tersenyum. Ini yang ia suka dari Rukia, keceriaan yang bisa menghangatkan suasana bahkan keceriaan gadis itu pula yang menjadi obat penawar lelahnya setiap selesai mengerjakan tugas kapten divisi.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Rukia tiada hentinya tersenyum ketika mengingat rencana kunjungan yang sudah ia rancang hari ini.

"Nii-sama hari ini kau tidak sibuk kan?" tanya Rukia saat mereka telah selesai menghabiskan makanan masing-masing.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Bisa temani aku kebeberapa tempat?"

Byakuya tersenyum, "Kemana pun kau minta aku akan mengikuti mu," jawab Byakuya yang sontak membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah manis Rukia.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita pergi ya." Rukia tersenyum senang lalu berlari meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih menikmati teh hijaunya.

* * *

Ichigo merentangkan tangannya sambil menguap cukup lebar. Ia lalu mengucek kedua matanya yang masih sulit untuk dibuka, ya dia memang baru bangun tidur, tepat pada pukul 08.00 di hari minggu ini.

Dengan masih sedikit menguap ia menggaruk kepala _orange_nya. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo untuk bangun pada pukul 08.00 di hari minggu, tapi apa boleh buat karena mimpi buruknya ia jadi ingin bangun cepat dan menghentikan mimpi yang baginya buruk itu.

Ingin tahu mimpi buruk seperti apa yang membuat Ichigo bangun lebih pagi? Mimpi itu bukan tentang hantu atau hollow yang menyeramkan apalagi arrancar. Mimpi buruk bagi Ichigo adalah saat Rukia dan Byakuya saling bermesraan di depan matanya, dalam mimpi saja sudah begitu menyakitkan hati apalagi jika itu menjadi nyata, ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Ichigo bangkit dari ranjangnya, menyibakkan selimut dari bulu domba yang menemani tidurnya malam tadi. Kaos singlet putih membuat tubuh kekarnya terlihat jelas dan setiap perempuan yang melihatnya pasti akan sangat terpesona dengan pria bermata cokelat musim gugur itu, tapi tentu saja tidak dengan Rukia.

"Kau terlihat berantakan sekali ya Ichigo."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya, tempat sumber suara tadi terdengar. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas melihat dua orang shinigami yang selalu datang mendadak padanya, Abarai Renji dan Hitsugaya Toushiro sedang duduk di bingkai jendela kayu itu.

"Untuk apa lagi kalian menemuiku?" tanya Ichigo malas sambil mengambil handuk yang tergantung di lemari pakaiaannya.

"Cih.. Aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu denganmu," gerutu Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak ingin ikut lagi dengan Renji tapi karena sesuatu hal yang dikatakan Renji ia akhirnya ikut juga.

"Sudahlah Hitsugaya-taichou, kau juga ingin lihat kencan Rukia dengan Taichou kan?" goda Renji. Hitsugaya mendengus kesal.

Ichigo segera menatap Renji dengan tajam setelah mendengar kata 'Kencan'. Sedangkan Renji yang ditatap hanya menyeringai kecil seakan mengerti apa arti tatapan tajam Ichigo.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun Taichou, sudah pasti kan mereka berdua akan pergi ke suatu tempat," kata Renji sambil turun dari bingkai jendela, mendekati Ichigo.

"Rukia dan Byakuya?" gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Ya, pasti menarik kan untuk dilihat. Ingin bergabung?" tawar Renji.

Secara diam-diam Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangan mereka masing-masing. Ungkapan kekesalan dari perasaan dua orang pria yang sama-sama menyukai Rukia itu hanya bisa tertahan dalam hati.

"Sial! Apa boleh buat," jawab Ichigo dengan nada sinis, sedangkan Renji tersenyum kemenangan.

Hitsugaya memandangi langit cerah kota Karakura di pagi hari itu sambil menghela napasnya. 'Hal ini membuatku muak,' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati.

* * *

Taman Shizuka selalu ramai pada hari minggu, terutama hari ini, entah kenapa taman terbesar di kota Karakura itu sedang dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang menikmati pemandangan pohon sakura.

Dan di sana lah Rukia dan Byakuya berada sekarang, di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang sedang bergandengan mesra dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.

Byakuya, tetap dengan wajah dinginnya meraih tangan Rukia dan menggandengnya seperti pasangan kekasih yang ada di sekitar mereka. Rona wajah pria bermata abu-abu itu tidak berubah memerah seperti Rukia namun, bisa dipastikan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Rukia menunduk sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke samping Byakuya, hawa bulan januari walaupun sudah pada tanggal akhir tetap saja dingin dan ia ingin mendapat kehangatan dari tubuh Byakuya yang dilapisi dengan mantel hijau tua tebal sama seperti dirinya –Rukia memang menyiapkan pakaian yang kembar-.

"Kalau kau sudah kedinginan sebaiknya kita pulang saja," kata Byakuya seraya menatap wajah adik angkat sekaligus adik iparnya.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah karena dingin, "Tidak mau, pokoknya seharian ini Nii-sama harus menemaniku," pintanya.

Byakuya menghela napas, ia lalu menarik Rukia kesebuah kedai teh yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Ia mendudukkan Rukia di kursi kedai teh itu sambil tetap menggenggam tangan perempuan mungil itu.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil saat Byakuya menyerahkan segelas teh hijau hangat padanya, ia sangat senang karena ia tahu Byakuya hanya berlaku seperti itu padanya, ya hanya kepadanya.

"Terima kasih Nii-sama." Rukia menghirup aroma teh hijau itu, merasakan uap panas mengepul ke wajahnya sebelum menyeruput habis teh itu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Byakuya setelah meneguk dengan anggun teh tadi.

"Ke Chappy Island!" jawab Rukia.

"Bukannya minggu lalu kita sudah kesana." Byakuya sangat ingat minggu lalu saat mereka pergi ke Chappy Island wajah Rukia memucat ketakutan dalam House of Chappy Ghost, juga sangat menyenangkan melihat Rukia tersenyum senang sambil memeluk boneka Chappy yang ia belikan.

"Nii-sama tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"Hmm... Pokoknya hari ini spesial!"

* * *

Ichigo, Renji dan Hitsugaya berdiri di antara tiang listrik yang menjulang tinggi di Chappy Island. Mereka bertiga memakai pakaian shinigami mereka dan telah sekitar empat jam mengikuti Byakuya dan Rukia.

Renji hanya bisa menghela napas melihat wajah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang sangat sinis, pria yang sedang cemburu itu memang mengerikan, hal itulah yang bisa pria berambut merah itu simpulkan.

Mereka sudah seperti agen FBI yang sedang membuntuti mafia sekarang, kemana pun Byakuya dan Rukia pergi mereka selalu mengikuti walau dengan jarak yang agak jauh karena reiatsu mereka pasti akan terasa oleh Byakuya jika terlalu dekat.

Hitsugaya memandang lekat setiap gerak-gerik Rukia. Rukia bahagia, hal itulah yang melintas dipikirannya ketika melihat Rukia bersama Byakuya sekarang.

Pria mungil bermata _emerald_ itu menghela napas. Sepertinya sangat memalukan dan menyakitkan baginya untuk menguntit orang yang ia cintai sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang yang dicintainya sekarang.

Ichigo merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hitsugaya. Hatinya beberapa kali terasa nyeri melihat senyum manis Rukia yang terkembang tulus hanya untuk Byakuya. Mimpi buruknya tadi malam benar-benar menjadi nyata, dan sangat memalukan ia ingin lari dari semua itu, tidak bisa menerima jika hanya Byakuya seorang yang dicintai Rukia.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," kata mereka hampir bersamaan.

Renji mengerutkan alisnya, "Eh? Pulang? Kalian yakin?"

Renji kembali menghela napas ketika melihat kedua shinigami itu telah bershunpo meninggalkan Chappy Island, cara terbaik bagi Ichigo dan Hitsugaya untuk menghentikan hujan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Nii-sama ayo naik yang itu!" Rukia berlari ke arah sebuah wahana permainan sambil memegang gulali kapas yang ia beli tadi.

Byakuya mengamati wahana permainan berbentuk lingkaran dengan patung-patung kuda yang berputar seirama dengan musik yang dipasang oleh sang mekanik wahana. Ia lalu melirik papan putih yang berada di depan antrean wahana itu, papan itu bertuliskan Merry-go-round.

Ia ingin menolak menaiki wahana itu namun terlambat, Rukia sudah berlari memasuki barisan antrean. Dengan pasrah akhirnya Byakuya juga ikut dalam antrean itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu di antrean yang cukup panjang itu akhirnya mereka mendapat giliran mencoba salah satu wahana terfavorite itu.

Karena postur tubuh Rukia yang kecil ia sedikit kesulitan untuk menaiki patung kuda dan akhirnya Byakuya menggendongnya untuk menaikinya. Byakuya sendiri hanya duduk dalam patung berbentuk kereta kencana kecil di samping patung kuda yang dinaiki Rukia.

Merry-go-round mulai berputar dengan pelan. Senyum Rukia tiada hentinya mengembang selama wahana itu berputar, sesekali perempuan bermata _violet_ itu memakan gulali kapas berwarna putih di tangannya.

Byakuya tersenyum kecil melihat Rukia. Perempuan itu benar-benar memberikan warna dalam hidupnya, membawa keceriaan dengan senyum polos manisnya.

Diam-diam rona wajah Byakuya berubah merah, wajah Rukia benar-benar sangat manis saat sedang tersenyum seperti sekarang dan ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman semanis itu dari almarhum istrinya.

"Nii-sama?"

Lamunan Byakuya terhenti. Merry-go-round telah berhenti berputar dan para penumpang lain telah turun dengan tertib. Dihadapannya ada Rukia yang menatapnya bingung.

"Nii-sama ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

Byakuya beranjak dari kereta kencana kecil tersebut sambil menggeleng pelan, untung saja ketenangan sikapnya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kakak tercintanya itu. Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu lalu melirik jam tangan berwarna _violet_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam, saatnya untuk melangkah ke acara puncak, pikir Rukia.

Dengan segera Rukia menarik Byakuya ke arah wahana yang paling terkenal di Chappy Island, Ferris Wheel. Rukia menatap wahana besar berbentuk lingkaran itu dengan mata berbinar, Ferris Wheel terlihat sangat indah pada malam hari. Tentu saja, karena wahana tersebut berhias lampu warna-warni yang menyala indah dalam gelapnya malam.

Byakuya juga menatap Ferris Wheel dengan kagum, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat benda raksasa yang indah seperti itu. Ia lalu beralih menatap Rukia, mata _violet_ perempuan mungil itu bersinar karena pantulan cahaya lampu dari Ferris Wheel.

"Nii-sama untuk yang terakhir ayo kita naik yang itu!" Rukia menunjuk Ferris Wheel yang berdiri gagah di hadapan mereka. Byakuya mengangguk kecil dan menggandeng Rukia ke arah pintu masuk Ferris Wheel.

"Nii-sama masuk duluan, aku ada urusan sebentar. Nanti aku akan naik pada putaran kedua, jadi Nii-sama jangan turun dulu," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia kau mau kema.."

"Sudah tunggu saja," potong Rukia tepat saat pintu gerbong Ferris Wheel yang ditempati Byakuya tertutup.

Byakuya hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya ketika Ferris Wheel mulai bergerak menuju ketinggian, matanya melirik keluar jendela, ia melihat Rukia berlari kecil ke sebuah toko tak jauh dari loket Ferris Wheel.

Pemilik Senbonzakura itu tersenyum kecil, ia sedikit penasaran apa yang dibeli malaikat pewarna hidupnya secara diam-diam itu. Byakuya membuka kacing teratas mantel hijau tuanya, ia mendapat banyak kesenangan hari ini, entah apa yang spesial hari ini ia juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ia menikmatinya.

Pemandangan kota Karakura saat berada ketinggian puncak Ferris Wheel menurutnya sangat indah, ia jadi tidak sabar ingin Rukia berada di sampingnya dan perempuan itu pasti sangat menyukai ini.

Mata abu-abu jernihnya mengkap sebuah cahaya kecil pada langit-langit gerbong Ferris Wheel yang ia tempati. Cahaya tersebut dari sebuah papan besi berukuran 15x10cm yang menempel pada langit-langit gerbong. Ada tulisan pada papan besi bercahaya itu dan Byakuya tertarik untuk membacanya.

_**Pasangan yang berciuman tepat saat Ferris Wheel berada di ketinggian puncak maka cinta mereka akan abadi dan hidup bahagia selamanya.**_

Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela, Rukia sudah berdiri di depan loket Ferris Wheel dan sebentar lagi putaran pertama berakhir.

* * *

Rukia memegang sebuah kotak di tangannya sambil tersenyum. Satu persatu gerbong Ferris Wheel turun untuk mengeluarkan para penumpangnya. Rukia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu gerbong Ferris Wheel yang dinaiki Byakuya turun.

Rukia memegang erat kotak kardus putih yang ia bawa saat pintu gerbong Ferris Wheel terbuka. Ada Byakuya di sana, pria duduk duduk di tepi bangku dekat jendela. Mata Byakuya menatap Rukia tajam namun lembut membuat Rukia sedikit salah tingkah.

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata Rukia sambil memasuki gerbong dan beberapa saat kemudian gerbon tertutup secara otomatis.

Ferris Wheel kembali berputar naik perlahan namun pasti. Rukia melangkah dan duduk di samping Byakuya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia tersenyum semakin manis, ia menyuruh Byakuya memejamkan mata lalu ia mengangkat kotak putih berbentuk kubus yang ia bawa di hadapan Byakuya.

"Happy birthday Nii-sama... Happy birthday Nii-sama... Happy birthday.. Happy birthdya... Happy birthday Nii-sama.."

Byakuya membuka matanya dan sebuah _Green Tea Cake_ tersaji di hadapannya. Ia juga bisa melihat ukiran Happy Birthday Nii-sama pada permukaan _cake_ berkrim hijau itu.

"Otanjoubi omedetto Nii-sama!" Byakuya menatap Rukia yang membawa _cake_ itu. Perempuan itu ingat ulang tahunnya padahal dirinya sendiri saja lupa.

"Rukia.." katanya pelan.

"Sudah, Nii-sama tidak perlu banyak komentar. Ayo potong kuenya!" seru Rukia sambil menyerahkan sebuah pisau _cake_ pada Byakuya.

Byakuya memotong _Green Tea Cake_ itu menjadi berbentuk ¼ lingkaran lalu menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

Pemandangan kota Karakura dalam malam yang tersaji dari atas Ferris Wheel semakin indah sekarang, sudah semua lampu berwarna-warni menyala di tiap pemukiman-pemukiman membuat cahaya dari lampu-lampu rumah itu menjadi terlihat kecil dan indah.

Mata Rukia berbinar melihat pemandangan itu. Byakuya bisa melihat wajah Rukia bertambah manis dengan bola mata _violet_ yang bersinar, sangat cantik.

"Indahnya..." ucap Rukia pelan. Kedua tangannya menempel pada jendela Ferris Wheel yang semakin naik ke puncak perlahan.

"Tapi lebih indah dirimu.." Rukia menoleh ke arah Byakuya dengan sedikit terkejut, dan bola mata _violet_ pun bertemu dengan abu-abu.

"Kau lebih indah dari semua pemandangan itu," jelas Byakuya. Rukia membatu, ia sudah tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, jantungnya serasa ingin lepas sekarang.

Gerbong Ferris Wheel mereka tiba-tiba berhenti tepat saat berada di puncak dan beberapa saat kemudian disusul dengan padamnya lampu pada gerbong itu.

"Pemberitahuan kepada pengunjung Ferris Wheel, kami mohon maaf karena ada sedikit kerusakan pada mesin maka wahana ini kami berhentikan sementara. Para teknisi kami akan memperbaikinya dalam lima belas menit, jadi dimohon untuk tidak panik."

"Nii-sama bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang saja, aku ada di sini." Byakuya menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

Rukia tersenyum, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada dekat dengan Byakuya, ia selalu merasa akan aman jika bersama pria itu, pria yang amat ia cintai.

"Rukia, di samping bibirmu ada krim," kata Byakuya sambil memandang wajah Rukia yang diterangi sinar bulan.

Rukia segera ingin menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus krim tersebut tapi Byakuya menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menghapusnya." Dan beberapa detik kemudian Rukia bisa merasakan sensasi geli di ujung bibirnya, Byakuya menjilat krim yang ada di samping bibir Rukia.

"N-nii-sama.." ucap Rukia pelan saat sensasi jilatan Byakuya sekarang terasa di bagiang leher jenjangnya. Byakuya menyenderkan tubuh Rukia ke pojok gerbong, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Rukia sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut Rukia.

Setelah sukses membuat leher Rukia memerah, Byakuya lalu melumat bibir mungil Rukia dengan lembut. Kali ini Byakuya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia dan membiarkan kedua tangan perempuan itu bertengger di pundaknya sedangkan kedua tangannya sendiri memeluk pinggang Rukia.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama lima menit di bawah papan besi bertuliskan mitos tentang pasangan yang akan hidup bahagia jika berciuman tepat di puncak yang dibaca Byakuya tadi dan berhenti setelah mereka berdua hampir kehabisan napas.

Rukia hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Ia tidak mampu lagi untuk menatap wajah tampan Byakuya di hadapannya.

Byakuya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Rukia. Ia menghirup sebanyak mungkin oksigen lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Rukia walaupun ia bisa merasakan wajahnya telah memanas sekarang.

"Rukia.. Aishiteru.."

DUAR.. DUAR..!!

"Wah.. Kembang api! Indahnya..." Mata Rukia kembali berbinar melihat percikan warna-warni yang bergantian menghiasi langit malam Chappy Island.

Byakuya menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil, sepertinya perkataannya tidak terdengar oleh Rukia karena suara letusan kembang api tadi. Ia juga ikut menikmati pertunjukan kembang api itu, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan kembang api yang indah itu karena telah menyamarkan perkataannya. Mungkin belum waktunya, pikir Byakuya.

Secara refleks Rukia dan Byakuya mendongak ke atas ketika lampu dalam gerbong Ferris Wheel mereka menyala dan setelah itu disusul dengan mulai bergerak turunnya Ferris Wheel dengan perlahan.

Kedua orang bermarga Kuchiki itu akhirnya turun dari Ferris Wheel. Rukia meninggikan kerah mantelnya untuk menutupi bekas merah yang ditinggalkan Byakuya dan tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa tadi Byakuya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Nii-sama kalau tidak salah saat di atas Ferris Wheel tadi kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, ada apa?" tanya Rukia sambil berjalan mendekat pada Byakuya yang beberapa langkah lebih cepat darinya.

Byakuya berpaling dan memandang wajah Rukia. "Tidak ada, lupakan saja."

"Oh iya, ayo cepat kita pulang. Hari semakin malam, nanti kau bisa sakit," sambungnya lagi lalu kembali berjalan.

Rukia memandang punggung besar Byakuya yang mulai menjauh. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya, memejamkan matanya sesaat dan berlari menyusul Byakuya lalu memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Rukia yang memeluk perutnya.

"Nii-sama.. Aku.."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Rukia, jadi tetaplah menjadi gadis manis seperti ini selamanya, dan juga... jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku."

Hening. Mendengar Rukia sudah tidak bersuara lagi Byakuya pun berpaling menghadap Rukia, dan ia tersenyum melihat Rukia yang telah tertidur lelap. Byakuya kembali memeluk Rukia, sangat erat, seakan tubuh Rukia akan hancur jika ia tidak memeluknya.

"Aishiteru Rukia.. Terima kasih karena sudah datang ke dalam hidupku," bisiknya pelan pada telinga Rukia yang tengah tertidur lelap lalu menggendong perempuan mungil itu pulang.

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

BinBin : Muaahh... Pertama-tama **HAPPY BIRTHDAY Byakkun!!!!!!** Emm.. tapi umurmu uda berapa ya?? Ada 200 tahun ga?

Mayen : Iyeh! Otanjoubi omedetto Byakkun!!

BinBin : Lama ga ke FFn sekarang udah banyak fic sama author baru ya. Selamat datang ajaaa... semoga mereka bisa meramaikan FFn selama para author yang mau UN pada hiatus. Hehe..

Mayen : Dan maaf banget kalau fic ini amat sangat gaje. Apakah akhirnya ngegantung? Tentu saja karena fic ini cuma sekuel dari fic Sweet Senbonzakura yang belum tamat. wohoho

BinBin : Hehehe.. Bagi yang lagi Try Out, ayo kita sama-sama semangat buat menghadapi hollow-hollow berupa soal dengan penuh ketabahan! Nyo~ sampai sini dulu A/N gaje ini. Bagi yang nunggu fic-fic gw yang lain harap sabar ya...

Mayen : Oke minna R.E.V.I.E.W pleaseee...!!!!!

**Ada yang mau dapet pelukan dari Byakkun? Kalau mau makanya ayo pencet ijo-ijo dibawah! Percaya deh, udah kebukti, gw setelah mencet ijo-ijo langsung dapet pelukan dari Byakkun!! Hohoo..**


End file.
